A laser annealing apparatus may apply a pulse laser beam on an amorphous silicon film formed on a substrate. The pulse laser beam may be emitted from a laser system such as an excimer laser system. The pulse laser beam may have a wavelength of an ultraviolet light region. Such pulse laser beam may reform the amorphous silicon film to a poly-silicon film. The poly-silicon film can be used to form thin film transistors (TFTs). The TFTs may be used in large-sized liquid crystal displays.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-342964 A
Patent Document 2: U.S. Pat. No. 8238400 B
Patent Document 3: U.S. Pat. No. 6865210 B